1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication and, more particularly, to a channel information transmitting method and device.
2. Related Art
In a typical cellular communication system, a user equipment always sends and receives data to and from a base station. Therefore, in order for the user equipment to transmit data to a different user equipment, the sender user equipment should first transmit data to the base station, and then the base station should transmit the data to the different user equipment. In this case, the channel used for a user equipment to transmit data to a base station is called a uplink channel, while the channel used for a base station to transmit data to a user equipment is called a downlink channel.
Meanwhile, in a Device-to-Device (D2D) communication system, data transmission can be performed directly among wireless devices without employing a base station. Therefore, D2D communication is also called direct communication or D2D communication.
When the D2D communication is performed, a single transmission channel is formed among wireless devices; therefore, data transmission is made possible among the wireless devices without employing the base station. In the D2D communication where a transmission channel is formed among wireless devices participating in the D2D communication and resources are allocated to the data transmission channel, it is necessary to transmit predetermined control information to the wireless devices participating in the D2D communication through the base station.